a bluken and her creation: corruption AU
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: irt is corrupted and attacks darkest tur. lucia is sent to earth for creating irt. (warning! this story has depression, self harm and slight blood/gore in it)
1. Chapter 1- it can't be

Chapter 1- it can't be

Lucia finally finishes irt, picking up irt and running to her darkest.

The two darkests were talking about what they were going to do next.

Lucia barges through the door.

"My darkest! My darkest!"

The two look over.

"Yes, fighter lucia?"

"I made something, look, look!"

Lucia puts down irt.

"My darkest, meet irt."

Irt looks at the two, blinking.

She then goes into attack mode suddenly, her eyes turning a dark blue.

"Um..lucia? What's...irt..doing?"

Irt jumps up on darkest tur, ripping her arms off.

Darkest tur lets out a yelp, then grabs irt, ripping her head off.

Lucia's antenne are down.

"She wasn't supposed to do that..i'm..i'm sorry-"

"Lucia."

Darkest blu's voice echoes through the room.

"Y-yes, my darkest?"

"Lucia, you realize you aren't a robot maker, correct?"  
"Yes…"

"And you made a robot. That is against the law here, remember?"

Lucia's blood goes cold. She forgot about the law.

"And plus, you're robots a defect. And dead."

"Yeah...i'm deeply sorry my darkest."

"Yeah, whatever. Hand over your gun."

"W-what?"

"Did i stutter?"

Lucia swallows, giving darkest blu her gun.

"Now, I'm banshing you to planet...earth."

Lucia looks really upset, tears in her eyes.

"Take this vile. It will make you fall asleep so you won't have to just sit there."

Lucia nods, taking the vile.

"Don't come back here. Ever."

"I understand, my darkest."

Lucia goes out to her ship. This shouldn't be happening. This _can't _be happening. Irt was supposed to be a success! But all she is now is..dead.

All of lucias hard work, gone. She gets in her ship, putting it on autopilot to earth. She looks at the vile, opening it. It smells really funny. Maybe if she's lucky what's inside will kill her.

She drinks the liquid. Nothing happens. She looks at the vile, confused. The world suddenly starts to grow dark and lucia passes out, the vile slipping out of her hand and falling to the floor of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2- where am i?

Chapter 2- where am i?

Lucia wakes up in a place she doesn't know. She groans, not wanting to be awake.

"Hey, wait."

"Mmnn…?" Lucia questions, still not fully awake.

She looks over to see where the sound came from. She sees a human and a irken.

Lucia yelps, fully waking up and running off.

"Wait! Come back!" a voice pleads.

Lucia looks around in the kitchen, then looks at the oven.

_There!_

She hides in the oven. It's a bit hard to breathe in the small space, but she needed to hide..she was captured by someone, something!

Zim and dib look around in the kitchen, wondering where the bluken went.

"Look"

Zim says, his words slightly echoing in the room.

"We're not here to hurt you, we just want to ask you something.."

Lucia looks at them though the oven. She's trembling. She takes a shaky breath, hoping she can trust them.

"What would you like to ask?" lucias voice quivers.

the two look at the oven, going closer.

Lucia yelps.

"S-stay back! Just ask me the q-question!"

The two step back.

"Why are you here, bluken?" zim questions.

" 'here' where? I don't even know where I am!"

"Okay, let me try that again..why are you on earth?"

"This is earth? Pretty small for a planet."

"No, no. this is just my base. Earth is quite big."

"Oh. well.."

"I'm here because I broke the law."

"A bluken law?"

"Yes. the robot law. I made a robot when I wasn't a robot maker."

"Then..where's the robot?" dib asks.

"Dead. gone. Corrupted. A failure."

Lucia is staring at the wall of the oven.

"Can you please get out of zims oven now, bluken?"

"uh.." she swallows.

"You won't uh..kill me..will you?"

Zim laughs a bit.

"No, no. of course not."

Lucia looks around nervously for a moment, then gets out of the oven, looking at the two. Zim was smaller than her but that human..

"..." lucia stares at the human.

"You're..tall."

"I'm just a bit taller than you."

"Uh..who are you guys, anyway?"

"Well," the humans says. "I'm dib, and this is zim."

"Um..Nice to meet you zim and dib. I'm lucia."

Dib takes out his hand to do a hand shake.

Lucia hestates, but takes his hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, lucia."

Lucia nods a bit.

"Well, I can't go home so..um..can i stay here?"

Zim hums, pondering this.

"Yes, zim supposes you can stay here."

"Thank you."

Zim nods.

"Com'on, i'll take you to your room."

"You already have a room for me?"

"It's a guest room."

"Oh. I see."

Dib watches as the two go to the guest bedroom.

He goes outside, looking at lucias ship. It's still smoking. He looks around in the ship, finding the cloaking button and cloaking the ship. He sees the vile on the floor of the ship, picking it up. _What is this?_


	3. Chapter 3 MTSWKM

Chapter 3- maybe this sickness will kill me…

Lucia is laying on her bed a blanket around her, staring blankly at a wall.

Zim had dib put of cameras a while ago so they could see if someone broke in. at the moment, they're watching lucia, making sure she doesn't do anything.

Lucia has been just laying on her bed for a while now, barely blinking. And all of a sudden, she starts coughing then throws up on the ground.

"Irt, clean that."

Nothing happens.

"...irt?"

She looks around. Irts not there. Of course she isn't.

"Right, you didn't work. You're dead. And i'm a failure." she mutters, tears in her eyes.

She turns away from the throw up, not wanting to look at it.

Her mind echos with her own words.

_I'm a failure...a failure...a failure...a failure...failure…_

"I'm a failure!" Lucia wimpers, starting to sob.

"I've failed my darkest and made a defective robot! I don't deserve to be alive!" she finds herself yelling out at noone.

She starts coughing again. She looks very pale, her face flushed.

She looks around, exhausted all of a sudden. She closes her eyes.

Dib looks over at zim. Zim looks at dib.

"We need to scan her for illness" they say at the same time.

They get up, going to lucias room, dib picking her up.

"Mmmnn.." lucia opens her eyes. She looks around, seeing dib caring her.

"Why are.." she didn't have the energy to finish the sentence.

"Shhh" dib says.

Lucia looks infront of her, watching as dib places her on the scanner.

"Whats..what are..why..?"

Dib shuhes her again.

"s-sTOP SHUSHING ME YOU-you-"

She goes into a coughing fit, then pukes on the floor.

"Ugh." zim says, looking disgusted.

He cleans up the puke, then looks at the scan.

"She has the flu. Bad too."

Lucia looks scared for a moment, then mad.

"Ugh. they must have done something to that liquid in the vile. Of course they would mess with it, they hate me.." she mutters to herself.

Dib's eyes widen a bit.

"You mean, this vile?"

Lucia looks at it.

"Yes, where did you get that?"

"From inside your ship."

"My ship! Is it..okay?"

"No. it doesn't look like you can use it again."

Lucia sighs, looking at the floor.

"Maybe if i'm lucky this illness will kill me.." she mutters.

"Why would you want that?" dib asks, even though he knows why.

"why-WHY?!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I'M A FAILURE TO MY LEADERS?! AND I MADE THE WORST DEFECTIVE ROBOT IN THE WORLD?! I'M SO..SO..UGH!"

She puts her hands over her eyes.

"I just wanted them to be proud and all I did was make a fool of myself.." she was sick of being stupid.

Sick of feeling like she was nothing. She didn't want to live anymore. She didn't care if people cared for her.

"Hey."

Dib puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up. Things will get better."

For a moment, a hope sparks in her. But only for a moment.

"How do you know?"

"You'll...you'll make a better robot! We'll help you when you get better."

Lucia looks up at dib, hopeful but sad eyes looking at him.

"Really? You'd...you'd do that for me?"

"Yes."

Lucia laughs a bit, sobbing a bit as well.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.."

Dib smiles a bit.

"You're welcome, lucia."


	4. Chapter 4- i hate being this sick

Chapter 4- i hate being this sick..

For the rest of the day, lucia just layed on the couch. She wanted to be in her room, but as soon as she came out of zim's lab and saw the couch...she just felt so tired, so she flopped onto the couch and stayed there. Dib put a really warm blanket on her and sat down in a chair next to her. (also he put a bucket below lucia so she wouldn't puke on the ground because you know, ew.)

Lucia has been asleep for most of the day, except for now when she woke up because she coughed too much then puked. (into the bucket, thankfully.)

Lucia wipes her mouth, groaning and laying back down, closing her eyes.

Dib stares at her for a moment.

"Hey, you've been in that outfit for uh..a bit now and uh.."

"Are you asking me to change my outfit because it's all gross?" Lucia asks, an eye open.

"What? No? I just thought you would like to wear something more..well..comfortable."

"Oh."

Lucia opens her other eye, though her eyes are half closed no matter how hard she tries to open them more.

"Well, i could try some stuff on. Just find something, I don't really care what you get."

Dib nods, getting up and going somewhere.

Lucia stands up, holding her head at the dizziness. She groans slightly, but waits, standing there.

/ /

Dib comes back, piles of clothes in his hands. He plops them down next to her.

Lucia blinks, looking at the pile.

"Thats..alot."

"Yeah, sorry. Just uh..let me know what you like."

Lucia hums, picking up at the clothes and bringing them to her room.

She looks at all the clothes.

_Boring, boring, bori-hold on._

She looks at the space pj's.

Her eyes sparkle for a moment as a smile grows on her face.

She tries them on, looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked...nice.

She finds some star socks and puts them on as well.

Lucia smiles, finally feeling good about herself.

/ /

Lucia comes back out of her room, the pile of clothes in her hands. She gives them to dib. Dib puts them away then goes back to lucia.

"You chose pjs?"  
"Well i.." her happiness goes away at the judgment dib is giving her.

She sighs, looking away.

"Sorry I didn't know I was supposed to pick day clothes I just..i wanted to be comfortable but i can choose-"

"Hold on lucia. I..I didn't mean it like that. I was just going to ask why I wasn't judging."

"Oh. well. It felt like judging."

Dib frowns a bit to see that he ruined lucia's good mood.

"Sorry." dib mutters, looking at the floor.

Lucia stares at dib for a moment, then she looks at a wall.

"It's okay."

Dib looks up, blinking for a moment.

Lucia wraps herself in the warm blanket again.

She looks outside, seeming fasantaed.

"What's that white stuff?"

"Snow. do you not have snow on your planet?"

"No. I like this…snow. It's pretty."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5- i can't do that

Chapter 5- i can't..do that.

It has been a few weeks since that day. She seems better now, but she still refuses to sleep in her room. She seems to like the couch. Lucia was watching T.V. when suddenly her darkest call her.

"lucia, you need to come back to blu we're being attacked!" darkest blu shouts.

Lucias shoulders slump down.

"I..can't, my darkest."

"Is this about the banishment? It doesn't matter right now, just come!"

"My ship..it's..destroyed. I can't use it anymore."

Darkest blu stares.

"Oh. well. I guess you really _are _stuck on earth. Oh well. We don't have time for this. Bye."

The call ends.

Lucia looks outside at the snow. She really was useless now, wasn't she?

/ /

The darkest call pas.

"Pas, you need to fight for us, you're our greatest fighter you can-"

"No."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I heard what you just said to lucia. You...you trapped her on earth you...you...monster!"

"Pas, you have to understand we had to she-"

"Yeah, i _know._ She made a robot. And it didn't work, yeah. But if you just believe in her she could make a better robot."

Darkest blu shuts up. She could have done that.

"N-no! She broke the law! She wasn't even.._supposed to_ make a robot!"

Pas glares.

"I hate you. I hope you die."

"Pas please don't be like this. We..we need you!"

"...lucia was a really good person. You crushed her dreams. I bet you did something to lucia's robot."

Pas walks out.

Darkest blu looks around. No one to talk to but herself. Things have been lonely since her sister died because of lucias robot.

"What am I going to _do_, tur?" she mutters.

Pas goes to her ship, setting a course for earth.

"Time to see lucia." her ship flys off.

"I hope you remember me."


	6. Chapter 6- i can't believe you did that!

Chapter 6- i can't believe you did that!

Lucia stares at the snow outside with blank eyes. Suddenly a ship flies down into the yard and lands. Lucia's eyes go wide and she stares at the ship through the wintry storm. The ship is cloaked then someone steps out. Lucia stares, her feelings mixing around.

"...pas?" she breathes.

Pas comes through the door. _This should have been the right place…_

Pas looks over, seeing lucia on the couch, eyes wide with tears in them.

"Pas, is that..is that really..?"

Lucias throat is tight and she can't think clearly.

"Yes, it's me."

"How come..why..how?"

"I'll tell you everything. Just calm down."

Lucia hestates for a moment, then nods. Pas sits next to her.

"So.."

/ /

"You really said that to the darkests?"

"_The darkest._"

"_Theres two._" lucia says.

"No. not after what happened with irt."

"Oh. darkest tur died because of what I did?"

"..well..yeah."

Lucia looks at the ground.

"Look, it's not your fault. I think someone did something to irt. She worked fine. I think the darkest did someth-"

"They didn't know about irt, though."

"..." pas ponders for a moment.

"Fern."

"What?" lucia looks at pas.

"Fern. he knew about irt. He hated irt. He _must _have done something to irt!"

Lucia gasps a bit.

"You're right! We should go and-"

"No, no. I'm sure they'll die to the krecks. Maybe if we're lucky they'll kill each other."

"..." lucia looks away.

"Look, I'll show you!"

pas pulls up footage from right now what was happening on krec.

The blukens seemed to have set the bomb off that was placed there. The krecks and the blukens are still fighting and then..the krecks get on the ship that darkest blu is in and blows it up. The krec blows up, killing all krecks and blukens.

When darkest blu sent everyone, she meant it. The feed cuts off, pas putting the footage away.

"See? Dead."

"...darkest blu.."

Pas looks at lucia. She looks..upset.

"Why are you upset about this? The darkest were jerks anyways."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"I spent my whole life trying to impress them. And now they're dead. And no one's proud of me. No one."

Pas stares for a moment.

"Well, I'm..i'm proud of you."

Lucia's eyes sparkle with happiness for a moment, then it goes away, lucia frowning.

"You're lying."

"I'm not! I really am proud of you. You made it through the years being brought down over and over and you made it though. You're..strong. Really strong."

"I'm not strong. I just look like i am."

Pas looks at the floor.

"Well uh.." pas looks at lucia again. "Did you want to work on a new robot?"

Lucia's eyes sparkle with joy as soon as she says 'robot'.

"I actually already started working on one a few days ago! Wanna see?"

Pas nods and the two go to zim's lab.

"Here she is! Roses."

"...roses? What does that stand for?"

"Recovery Obedient Special Empathetic System."

"How far along is...roses."

"3⁄4's of the way done."

"So, very close."

"Yes."

"Well, lets work on her, then!"

/ /

They did it. They finished her.

Lucia starts her up.

Roses eyes open, looking around.

"Hello, miss lucia. Miss pas."

"Just lucia and pas please."

"Okay lucia."

Lucia smiles. Feeling so good. She worked. She really worked.

"Welcome to the family, roses."


	7. Chapter 7- i don't feel good pas

Chapter 7- i don't feel good, pas…

Lucia, pas and roses have been getting along nicely for a month now. It's almost christmas at this point.

/ /

Lucia sits on the couch, smiling. Then suddenly, a wave of pain goes through her and she falls off the couch. Pas notices from the other room, looking over.

"Lucia! Are you okay?"

Lucia coughs, blood coming out from her mouth.

"Ack! Lucia!"

Pas looks around frantically.

"I...don't feel..very..good.."

"Shuh lucia just hold on."

"Pas."

"Not now, lucia!"

Lucia wimpers.

"Lucia, are you.."

"...dying? I…"

Lucia pauses, coughing a lot, more blood coming out of her mouth.

"I think so.." her voice sounds funny, like there was blood in her throat.

"What can I do? I don't want to..I can't.." pas takes a breath. _I refuse to have a mental break down right now. _Lucia stares blankly, the blood pouring from her mouth and dripping onto the floor.

"Roses." lucia breathes.

"What?"

"Roses is the answer..i made her..i made her to be a friend, but also for me. You see, I knew I was going to die because of the liquid in that vile the darkests gave me.." lucia takes a breath. "I'm not going to last much longer.."

Pas stares at lucia for a moment, then goes to zim's lab, looking around for something to hook lucia to roses. Roses was down in the lab acaly, wondering around.

"Roses! Do you have a connecter?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me and sit down."

Roses nods, doing these things.

Pas sets lucia down next to roses.

"Lucia, where do i connect roses to you?"

"My head. Right here." lucia points weakly to her forehead.

Pas does so, shoving the connector into lucia's brain. Lucia lets out a slight groan.

"Connect me to roses, then connect us to a computer. That's all. I..be swift please..i..i'm.."

Pas nods, not letting lucia finish.

She connects the two, roses letting out a whirring noise as she does this. She finds a small laptop and connects lucia and roses to it. The computer gives her two options.

'Transfer 1 to 2?' 'transfer 2 to 1?'.

"Lucia? Who is one and two?"

"One is who ever you plugged in first."

"So..you."

"Yes."

She clicks the, 'transfer 1 to 2' button.

She looks as the computer says, 'loading, 1%'.

"Lucia, how long will this take?"

"...at least...two...days...or..more…"

"Two days?! You're dying _right now_!"  
"The connecter will keep me from dying so i can safely go from my dying body to roses body."

"Oh."

Pas sits in a chair, staring at the computer. It reaches 2%. Pas sighs. This was going to be a long two days, wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8- is everything alright now?

Chapter 8- is everything alright now?

Pas ended up falling asleep, hand rested on her cheek. She hasn't gotten a really good sleep in a bit because of all the panic and worry. And it must have been long enough because she woke up to a loud beeping.

"Unn.." she opens her eyes.

"What's..what's that beeping?" she mutters, still half asleep.

She looks at the computer. It says, '100% complete, unconnect 1 and 2'.

This wakes pas up, and she does this, throwing the connecter on the ground. She looks at lucia's body. She wonders what happened to roses personality..did it die with lucia? Pas frowns a bit.

Something taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, pas."

Pas blinks, looking over. It's roses.

"...?"

"It's me, lucia."

"Is it really?" pas says sarcastically.

Roses blinks.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Pas shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're alright."

Pas says, hugging lucia.

Pas feels lucia freeze up for a moment, but then she relaxes, laughing and hugging pas back.

Pas smiles widely, laughing as well.

"God, I love you so much, pas."

Pas pulls away.

"What?"

Lucia blushes.

"I.."

"Well..i.." she looks away, blushing more.

Pas laughs, smiling more.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Love you too, lucia."

Lucia's eyes sparkle, staring at pas for a moment before kissing her on the cheek.

Pas's face flushes and she smiles, booping the little upside-down triangle on her head.

"Cutie"

/ /

After that, the two lived on, going about their lives. And at some point they got married, too. They had a good life with each other.


End file.
